The invention pertains to double hung windows and also to a pulley system for counterbalancing, in a double hung window, one sash with the other sash.
A window sash consists of a window pane which is surrounded by a frame. A double hung window consists of an arrangement of two sashes, each of which may travel vertically in one of two pair of adjacent parallel grooves formed in the vertical stiles which abut or form a portion of the window""s jamb. Various mechanisms are known whereby springs or counterweights are used to offset the effort required to raise a sash or correspondingly, to prevent the sash from falling under its own weight. Known methods of accomplishing this are considered complicated or expensive and many known methods are not suitable for retrofitting to existing windows.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a pulley apparatus for a double hung window comprising:
a base which supports a pair of pulleys each having an axle;
the base having a pair of ears which extend away from the pullies;
the base having a pair of cord openings each cord opening in registry with an outer extremity of a pulley so that the axles are between the openings.